Alderaan
Alderaan was a temperate planet in the Alderaan system, within the core. It was the home to many famous heroes spanning Galactic history; including Bail Organa, Leia Organa and Ulic Qel-Droma. The Alderaanians worked as hard as they could to build their civilisation around the environment, keen to preserve the natural beauty of the planet. However, the planet would be destroyed by the First Death Star under the orders of Grand Moff Tarkin in 0BBY in an attempt to intimidate the Galaxy. =Terrain= Often considered, "the Shining Star" of the core, Alderaan was a picturesque planet. The planet was dominated by mountain ranges and wild, open grasslands that spanned kilometers. Oceans and inland seas were scattered across the planets surface and provided ideal conditions for a vast range of different life to evolve. The cities of Alderaan were built to fit into nature and to ensure that the Alderaanians disturbed the untouched landscape as little as possible in the expansion; the Crevasse City was an example of one such city, which was built in the walls of a canyon. The Castle lands were the final testament to the Killiks that had once inhabited the planet, having disappeared from the planet from unknown reasons. The site would be frequently visited by those seeking peace, guidance and inspiration from nature due to the beauty of the mounds that would lie before them. Alderaan boasted a massive variety of plantlife, with several thousand different species of grass alone with the number of wildflower species outnumbering even that. There was a variety of shrubs, herbs, spices, grains and more. Whilst it only had one major ocean, Alderaan had numerous smaller lakes that were all inter-connected through a weblike series of waterways. The planet was also home to some of the rarest species in the Galaxy, including the Nerf, Thranta, Manka cat and Wolly moth. =Society= Alderaanians were a peaceful people, they were connoisseurs of the fine and performing arts and valued their contributions to the Galactic, and later the Imperial, Senate. Some of the most famous poets, artists and musicians were Alderaanians, the majestic landscapes fuelling their ambitions to create masterpieces. The children of Alderaan were typically highly educated and cultured, gifted with an entire nationality of people who were dedicated to those very things. Produce from Alderaan was typically of a very high standard, with one of their biggest exports being the steamed spice wine that the master wineries would produce. =Government= Despite being a democracy, Alderaan was inherently monarchial, the Royal House of Organa presiding above the High Council of the planet. Those who are heirs to the throne serve as Senators until their time has come to take the throne, such as Leia Organa, who was acting Alderaanian senator for numerous years. =Destruction= Alderaan was ulitmately destroyed by the Imperial war machine. It fell victim to the First Death Star which, under orders by Grand Moff Tarkin, opened fire on the planet, demonstrating the chilling capabilities the space station had. The destruction of the planet ended the lives of its billions of inhabitants instantly as a large part of the planet was forced into hyperspace, causing it to explode in a catastrophic explosion, scaterring lumps of the planet across the sector. The destruction of Alderaan did, however, result in wide-spread outrage across the Mid Rim, persuading numerous governments of neighbouring systems to rise up against their tyrannical Imperial oppressors. The Empire attempted to prevent this by pinning the blame on the Rebel Alliance. This convinced very few. =Foot Note= This Planet is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Planets history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Planets